


【万笛】Out Of Character

by WrittenInTheStarsMZ



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 22:36:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16207070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenInTheStarsMZ/pseuds/WrittenInTheStarsMZ
Summary: 小说家伊万暗恋他的邻居卢卡，不自觉得将这份情感暗含在了他正在写的小说中。





	【万笛】Out Of Character

Summary：小说家伊万暗恋他的邻居卢卡，不自觉得将这份情感暗含在了他正在写的小说中。

 

1、

Ivan已经不记得是从什么时候开始对Lukita心动的了。或许是初来乍到时，友善的笑容和让人倍感温馨的拥抱；或许是某一个晴朗的午后，他从自家阳台探出头去的时候，正好撞见的那头金发。

拉基蒂奇靠在客厅的沙发上，电视机上播放着枯燥无味的每日新闻，这一点也没能引起主人的兴致。他所有的注意力都放在自己双腿上的手提电脑上，五指翻飞，富有节奏的打字声让人不由得好奇起文字的内容来。

当你真正爱上一个人的时候，你就很难说清楚你的心是从什么时候开始为他而惴惴不安起来的。因为每一次眼神间的接触，每一次面对面的交谈，甚至是余光偶尔得一瞥，都是另一段让人心动的开始。

挂在墙上的挂钟走到了八点，打下最后一个句号后，拉基蒂奇将写好的文档保存，发送。他用力得伸了个懒腰，好好得舒展了一下因为长时间打字而有点僵硬的身体。

突然，公寓的门被人胡乱得敲响，伊万把门打开，熟练得将自己已经陷入半昏迷的金发邻居莫德里奇抱到怀里。

怀里的小个子男人刚开始还在嘟嘟囔囔得抱怨因为甲方的苛刻要求，他三天除了不加糖的黑咖啡和干瘪的便利店吐司外，什么都没吃。可等伊万半抱半扶得把他移到沙发上之后，莫德里奇却已经自觉得缩成小小一团，欢快得打着小呼噜，沉沉得睡着像只不加提防的垂耳兔。

伊万给他的披上毯子，顺势在他额头上留下温柔一吻。

“做个好梦，我的卢基塔。”

 

2、

作为一个刚刚出道的小说家，囊中羞涩再加上想要找个清静的地方搞创作，拉基蒂奇这才会选择这间远离市区价格又不贵的公寓。

说是公寓 ，其实是一间修建在郊区的三层别墅。不像正规的公寓把一块地方都划分得泾渭分明，一别是一，二别是二。这家公寓几乎没有什么规矩，厨房在一楼，有着一个很大的冰箱，里边的食物靠住客自己填满。

每层楼有两到三个房间，但一般用来出租的只有三件中较为宽敞的两件，而剩下的则被用于收纳或是娱乐。洗漱间每层楼都有一间，只是一二楼的过于狭小，只能供一个人洗漱，所以总会出现上班时一二楼的租客跑到三楼借卫生间的场景。

伊万的房间在三楼，一是他不怎么出门，二是楼层高比较安静，更适合创作。房东达利奇是个很儒雅的中年人，当他把房间钥匙和大门钥匙递给拉基蒂奇的时候，露出的笑容让他想起自己高中的数学老师。

“伊万钥匙给你，拿好了千万别掉了，我这里只有一把，钥匙重配会很麻烦。”达利奇小心翼翼得将串有红白格子旗钥匙圈的钥匙放到拉基蒂奇手里，“不过如果你真的把钥匙忘在房间里了，你也可以选择从你邻居的阳台那里翻过去哦。”

“我的邻居？”

“恩，他是个非常有趣的人。”达利奇拍了拍伊万的肩膀，意味深长的说道，“你一定会喜欢他的。”

刚出校园的大学生身上还保留着象牙塔里独有的天真浪漫。一墙之隔，同一檐下，像是老电影里一样相隔一指的阳台，拉基蒂奇几乎可以想到，一段友情或者是其他感情即将开始发酵。

可是自从他入住进这间公寓之后，伊万就没见过自己那位神秘的邻居。

“你说你的邻居？”

说话的是住在一楼的洛夫伦，他含糊不清得回应着拉基蒂奇的提问，嘴里还嘎嘣嘎嘣嚼着刚从冰箱里拿出的冰块。

冰块被嚼碎的声音让拉基蒂奇听得有点头痛，可接下来洛夫伦说的话让他的心碰得一跳。

“我一点也不想和你谈他。”洛夫伦似乎把伊万那位神秘的邻居当成了自己嘴里的冰块，恶狠狠得嚼着，“他特别让人讨厌，你肯定不会喜欢他的。”

“你别理他，他只是在生气卢卡赢了他一场球赛罢了。”

洛夫伦的邻居，一头卷毛的弗尔萨利科狠狠得用手肘给他来了一下。

“卢卡和我是老乡，他人很好的。”

说完他就左手拎着冰啤酒，右手搂着洛夫伦的脖子，拉着他回了房间。

拉基蒂奇在他们身后，轻而易举得将洛夫伦挤眉弄眼发出的讯息尽收眼底。

他往沸腾的水里洒下一把意面，盯着袅袅升起的烟雾和逐渐软化的面条，思绪万千。

——我的邻居，究竟会是一个怎样的人呢？

 

3、

Ivan端着一锅新鲜出炉的番茄意大利肉酱面走回自己的房间。他的文稿第一次被编辑认可采纳，在镇上报纸的一角获得了一个专属的小小天地。

他打算用丰盛的一餐来犒劳忙碌了一个月的自己，所以他用完了冰箱里储备的所有番茄酱和碎肉，再加上最后的一瓶啤酒。Ivan捧着自己的晚餐，带着一颗雀跃的心回到了自己的房间。

“嘿！”

Ivan被突如其来的招呼吓了一跳。

一个小小的，穿着宽大黑色T恤衫的金发男人蹲在他的房间门口，可怜巴巴得从下往上，仰头看着他。

“你好，很抱歉吓了你一跳，我叫Lukita，是你的邻居。”他一边做着自我介绍，一边试着从地上站起来。“我忘记带钥匙了，所以能不能从你的房间这里翻过去？”

Ivan发现自己那素未谋面的邻居有着非常可爱的兔牙，随着他说话时候嘴的一开一合而透露出来。

“这当然没有问题。”Ivan答应得干脆，但在开门的时候却发现自己双手满满，不得空闲。

“我来帮你拿吧。”Lukita体贴得把那份分量惊人的意大利面端到自己手里，被还带着热气的食物香味一熏，两个人的肚子都咕咕叫了起来。

“不介意的话，和我一起吃晚饭吧！”

 

芝士和香肠的香味唤醒了莫德里奇肚子里的馋虫，他揉揉眼睛从沙发上坐起来。

“卢卡，你醒啦，过来吃饭。”

拉基蒂奇，最近搬到自己隔壁的新邻居，年纪不大，性格却很好。伊万刚刚般到自己隔壁的时候，莫德里奇正忙着手头的一个设计案，连着两三天都没怎么出门。凌晨三四点的时候他想去厨房找点东西吃，却发现自己房门的把手上挂着一个塑料袋，里边装着一盒手工制作的糕点。

“您的新邻居伊万·拉基蒂奇敬上。”

系在糕点盒上的卡片落款写着他的名字，字迹还有着刚从象牙塔走出来的稚嫩，透露着撰写人的年轻、幼稚却也生机勃勃。

莫德里奇很快吃完了那一份过甜的曲奇饼干，剩下的包装盒和那张写有伊万名字的纸条整理干净，收纳进了他书桌左边的抽屉里。

之后的很多天，隔着那一层薄薄的墙，莫德里奇和拉基蒂奇开始了一段非典型意义上的同居生活。那一面并没有添加多少隔音材料，被米白色油漆装饰的墙并没有起到彻底分开两人生活的作用。

拉基蒂奇每天早餐起床的时候能听到莫德里奇赶完设计稿上床的声音，而莫德里奇也能听见拉基蒂奇在清晨或是傍晚阅读小说或是敲打键盘的声音。他们通过片段化的声音勾勒出一张面目模糊，但却又熟悉的模糊身影。

两个人就这样熟悉又陌生得相处了几周。直到有一天，难得没有工作的莫德里奇外出大采购之后回到公寓，却发现自己的钥匙被反锁在了自己房间里。

而他在敲过伊万房门之后，却发现自己这位一天到晚都宅在房间里的邻居意外的不在。他只好像一只流离失所，失去主人的流浪猫一样，靠着房门蹲了下去。

“你今天吃得有点多啊，很久没好好吃饭了吧。”拉基蒂奇盯着一个人吃完一大半特大号披萨，还打算继续拿下一块的莫德里奇，眼神里写满了对年长者不珍惜身体的不满。

如果不是手上油腻腻得，莫德里奇真想狠狠得揉一揉拉基蒂奇的脑袋，他的这位邻居哪里都好，就是总喜欢站在兄长或者是其他年龄比他大的人的角度来“教育”自己。

“这只是我的正常食量。”他擦了擦嘴，思考要怎样才能让伊万相信自己，但是在看到伊万的眼神之后，一个更好的想法钻进了卢卡的脑袋。

“好吧，我承认我最近的确没好好吃饭，你知道的，该死的客户满脑袋都有些奇思妙想。”

这并不是一个谎言，当他把最终定稿与初稿相对比发现相差无几之后，莫德里奇真的很想顺着网线，去进行一场友好的会晤。

他用纸巾擦干净自己手上和嘴上的油腻，坐到拉基蒂奇的身边，他们之前隔着的一个餐桌的距离瞬间化为二人中的任何一个稍微探身，就能亲吻的无间。

莫德里奇知道怎样利用自己无辜的下垂眼来走一些捷径，比方说现在。

“所以在你做饭的时候，能够帮我也做一份吗，我很好养活的。当然，我会负责食材采购费的！以后我们可以每个周末一起去超市，拜托啦，你也不想看你的邻居饿死在房间里吧！”

拉基蒂奇能说什么呢，很少有人能抵抗卢卡的那双眼睛，尤其是在他还是用仰视的角度看着自己。

“没问题，以后就一起吃饭吧。”

 

4、

多做一个人的菜其实并没有什么麻烦的，尤其是在拉基蒂奇发现每个周末他们外出采购的时候像极了一对刚刚结婚不久，对生活还有些摸不着头脑的夫妇。

这个想法不是一蹴而就的，是莫德里奇挤过抢购人群伸过来的手，是在生鲜柜台战战兢兢得用手机谷歌怎样辨别怎样长相的海鲜看上去更加新鲜，是在回程路上因为疲倦而互相靠近的额头。

比起烹饪，更困难的一件事是把莫德里奇在该吃饭的时候从房间里挖出来。

莫德里奇身上有着现代都市人该有的所有恶习，不按时吃饭，不按时睡觉，日夜颠倒把自己当成一只夜行动物。

为了不让自己的劳动果实被浪费，拉基蒂奇配了一把莫德里奇的钥匙，当然莫德里奇那里也有一把他房间的。

因此，伊万也有了更多的，观察卢卡的机会。莫德里奇睡觉的时候喜欢把自己缩成一团,这让原本身形就不高大的他显得更加娇小。他喜欢对着墙，身上的睡衣是拉基蒂奇建议他买的，比莫德里奇自己常穿的要大了一个size。

“两件一起买的话，打折更便宜。而且睡衣你也不用买的那么合身，宽松点更加舒服。”

这些都是实话，只是目的并不仅仅是为了省钱，拉基蒂奇向莫德里奇省略了一些关于这件睡衣的基本事实，比如说这两件其实是情侣款，又比如说两件打折也适用于不同型号的衣服。

不合身的睡衣让熟睡的卢卡露出了一小节白皙纤细的皮肤。他的金发在昏暗的房间里呈现出一种较暗的棕色，过长的发尾躺在露出的皮肤上，浅色与深色造成的反差无辜得引诱着拉基蒂奇，让他每次都鬼使神差得允许莫德里奇多睡上几分钟。

“你不能每次都这样，卢卡。”再第一百零一次重新加热早餐之后，拉基蒂奇向莫德里奇抱怨道，“你就不能有一次是准时起床的吗？！”

而那个麻烦制造人却一点也不在意。

“可是我就是真的起不来啊。”他大口大口得吃着早饭，来不及吞咽下去的食物堆积在口腔两旁，鼓出了一个可爱的弧度。“而且伊万你做的早饭不管热了多少次都很好吃啊，我超爱你的。”

拉基蒂奇很努力得想要保持严肃，但是根本无法抑制住的快乐从咧开的嘴角透露出一个“爱”字带来的翻天覆地的变化。

 

两情相悦，这是Ivan对自己和Lukita的关系所下的定义。

他们之间五感相通，一日三餐尝到得是一样的美味，从阳台探出去看到的是一样的风景，听到的是一墙之隔彼此发出的声音。

只差一步。

 

5、

他已经为今天晚上的大事做好了一切准备。Ivan甚至为此穿上了大学毕业时才穿过一次的正装,他已经很久没有穿过怎么正经的衣服了，差点连如何打一个整齐的领结都打不出来。

今天晚上之后，Lukita就能帮自己打领结了，他的身高让他能完美得适应这个工作。

包扎精美得玫瑰花放在一边，等待被送给它该送的人。

 

莫德里奇刚回到公寓的时候就知道今天会有什么不得了的事情发生，外面下着雨，自己还没有带伞，大雨把他淋湿了个彻底。他狼狈不堪得逃回家，放在包里的雨伞——那是拉基蒂奇提醒他带的，在这场风暴中，唯一幸免于难得是他拎在手里的一盒用于庆祝的蛋糕。

今天是伊万完稿的日子，如果没有这场大雨，莫德里奇本来是想约他去高级餐厅吃饭的。可惜，大雨让他的计划产生了极大的变化，他只好打包好餐厅最招牌的甜点酥皮拿破仑带回家好好犒劳一下自己的小邻居。

这不是因为爱情或者是荷尔蒙，他在上楼梯的时候在心里说服自己，只是一个对经常照顾自己无理请求的邻居一个道谢礼物。年轻人的爱是一件太过沉重的东西，他的热情在短时间内能迅速发酵升温，在一个瞬间全面压向自己，那种你无法回应的压力伴随着滚烫如岩浆的爱一起向你袭来，你在爱里煎熬挣扎。可等他的爱意降温到合适的温度，年轻人又可能找到下一个让他热爱的东西，迅速得抽身离去。

所以莫德里奇才不会放任喜欢上一个年轻人，即使他像拉基蒂奇那样一直温柔有礼，保持着与他之间的距离，体贴也缠人。

而藏在抽屉里的关于拉基蒂奇的一些珍藏，见面礼上的卡片、从第一期开始报纸上连载的专栏剪报、圣诞节时交换的第一份礼物……

都不是因为喜欢，请相信。

 

Ivan去打印店把自己搬来之后写的小说打印成册，该是结局的地方缺了一句话，他准备好了笔，等待着他来填写。

 

房间没有开灯，只有点燃的烛光作为整个房间里的照明。穿戴得整整齐齐的拉基蒂奇让现在整个人都乱糟糟的莫德里奇没来由得生起气来，他把打包盒往桌上一放，就跑到衣柜那里去拿了见干净的衬衫。

莫名其妙的怒火让他忘记了自己不是一个人在房间，他脱下衣服的瞬间就感觉到伊万炙热的眼光瞬间锁定在自己的后背上。

莫德里奇不敢回头，没有脑袋正常的人会在被猎豹盯上的时候主动露出自己弱点给它的。

“今天是有什么好事发生吗，伊万你弄那么多好菜。”他一边说，一边往房间门口移动，“外面雨太大了我先下去洗个澡你先吃我等下就回来哈哈哈。”

在他想开门的瞬间，有一双手从身后突然伸出，一把摁在了房门上，让刚刚开启的房门被碰得一声狠狠关上。

莫德里奇发现自己被困住了，拉基蒂奇在他身后低着头，双手撑在卢卡身体的两侧，将他彻彻底底得囚禁在这一狭小的方寸之间。沉重的呼吸声热得吓人，一呼一吸间像是烧的通红的烙铁，在莫德里奇白皙的后背上留下一个又一个红色的烙印。

“怎么啦伊万，你不高兴了吗？”

拉基蒂奇怒火中烧，他不知道是因为刚才莫德里奇莫名其妙的忽视还是因为现在背对着自己不肯回过头。

“你有什么话想和我说吗？”

莫德里奇从来不是一个习惯坐以待毙的人，沉默总要有人来打破，他转过身，用手臂勾住拉基蒂奇的脖子，用力拉向自己。

 

“Ivan，你不会是喜欢上我了吧。”

“啊？对……对啊，我喜欢上你了。”

他还有很多话没有说完，Ivan喜欢上Lukita了，喜欢是一个不断膨胀的过程。他已经不满足只有一日三餐的陪伴，他不满足只能靠着“喊人起床”为借口的登堂入室，他不满足在和别人介绍的时候，只能说这是他的邻居，而不是恋人。

“我……”

“可是我不喜欢你，或者说我对你的喜欢和你对我的喜欢是不一样的。”

Lukita的的话干净利落得将Ivan接下来想说的话全部都堵了回去。

“你有多了解我呢，Ivan。”他的双手温柔得放在Ivan的脸颊旁边，声音轻柔就像是在哄一个啼哭不已的孩子一样，“你只是宅在家里太久了，只和我接触，才会以为那种对我的依赖叫做喜欢。”

不是这样的。

Ivan在心里无声得嘶吼，他知道什么是喜欢，什么是依赖，但现在说什么都没有用了。

看到Ivan浑浑噩噩的样子，Lukita叹了口气，他踮起脚尖在Ivan额头上落下一吻。

“你值得更好的，Ivan。”

 

6、

“我不喜欢你的这个结局。”

依旧乱糟糟的莫德里奇裹着被子坐在地上，煞有介事的翻看着拉基蒂奇打印成册的小说，就算是有人一直在拿叉子喂他，都没能阻止他对这部作品的批评。

“这太糟糕了，你拿我当原型，却写出了这样一个ooc的角色！”他愤愤不平得向作者抗议，却一不小心弄掉了裹在自己身上的毯子，露出了身上斑驳的吻痕。

拉基蒂奇脸又红了。

这极大得逗乐了坏心眼的莫德里奇，他忽视自己下身传来的酥麻感觉，挪到伊万身边，还故意露出更多的肌肤。

“没办法，编辑说悲剧更加能让人记住我。”拉基蒂奇仗着自己年轻力壮，用毯子重新把莫德里奇裹好，抱进怀里。“而且你刚刚的样子，我真怕你会像我写的那样对我说‘我从来没有喜欢过你’。”

莫德里奇没有承认，自己在某一刻的确动过这样的心思。但是在拉基蒂奇红着脸和耳朵结结巴巴得把自己和他在一起后的生活规划到了六十多年之后，终于忍不住笑了起来。

他大方得给了他的男孩一个吻，当然是成年人的那种，被吻住的反而抖得战战兢兢像是一只受了惊吓的雏鸟。

“那你还是不够了解我。”他在男孩结实的臂膀里调整了一个更加舒服的坐姿，有意无意得蹭在小伊万的柱身上，察觉到他更加沉重得呼吸声，卢卡露出了一个坏心眼的微笑。“我会先和年轻人来一发的。”

“嗯？！”

拉基蒂奇闻言一惊，把怀里的卢卡压到身下，左手则捉住莫德里奇的手压在他的头顶。

“谁？还有谁和你表过白？科瓦契奇还是贝尔？”

紧张兮兮的拉基蒂奇可爱极了，莫德里奇很高兴这样的拉基蒂奇只有自己能看到。他抬起腰，虽然腰间的酸软在无声得抗议这一举动，讨好得亲了亲伊万的嘴唇。

“别小看我，我可是很有魅力的。”

“就应该把你锁起来，谁都不让看见。”拉基蒂奇小声抱怨着恋人四处撩人的坏习惯，他放开禁锢住卢卡的手，把自己埋到他的怀里。“你就不能说些什么让我好确定你是属于我的吗？”

“你要我说什么？”

“什么都行，比如说你爱我，你喜欢我，你只想要和我在一起。”

“那不行，伊万。”莫德里奇摸了摸埋在自己怀里男孩的头发，“等我们真的在一起六十年之后，我才会亲口告诉你。”


End file.
